


Side Hoes Week 2021

by quishaweasley



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Trans Danny Fenton, Trans Male Character, dp side hoes week 2021, trans lancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quishaweasley/pseuds/quishaweasley
Summary: My collection of fics for side hoes week
Kudos: 36





	1. Reflection

Mr. Lancer paused in his lecture to turn and face his classroom of students. His eyes traveled across the row of desks and landed on one in particular where a mop of black hair laid on the desk. 

“Ms. Fenton, class is not the time for sleeping. Please lift your head off of your desk.”

She grumbled and raised her head up, pushing long hair away from her face.

“Call me Danny.”

“Ms. Fenton, I try to maintain a professional relationship with my students-”

“This is high school, what’s professional about it?”

Lancer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose just as the bell rings. “Remember to read chapter four, everyone.”

Danny almost made it out the door before Lancer was calling for her. “Ms. Fenton.”

She groaned and turned back around to face him, eyebrows drawn down. 

He pulled out a detention slip and filled it out, handing it to her. “I’ll see you at three.”

“What?” She said, glaring at the paper in her hand. “You’re giving me detention for asking you to call me a different name?”

“No.” Lancer says. “For sleeping in class.”

She grumbled and began walking quickly towards the door. “Bet Dash wouldn’t get detention for sleeping in class.”

Mr. Lancer sat back down in his chair, eyebrows drawn down. He’d never given a second thought to Ms. Fenton’s request to be addressed as Danny. Some students had nicknames they preferred to go by, but he tried to maintain a professional relationship with his students, with no exceptions. 

He picked up the framed photo of himself from his desk and began to study it. His frown deepened and guilt began to worm it’s way into his stomach. 

Perhaps he should have more of an open mind. 

QQQQQ

Shuffling papers and organizing his desk for the day, Lancer started when he saw a student with short, spiky black hair walk in and take Ms. Fenton’s seat. The rest of the class filed in soon after and the final bell rung. 

“Okay class, today we will be going over chapter four of Animal Farm. Please take out your books and your notes.” 

All the students in the class shuffled except for one, who was doodling in a notebook instead. 

“Ms. Fenton-”

“Danny.”

Lancer paused, weighing his options before moving forward, lest he delay class.

“Danny, please take out your book and notes.”

Danny’s eyes widened and she looked up at Lancer, mouth moving like a fish for a moment. “I left it at home.’

“We have spare copies in the back of the classroom, go ahead and grab one and flip to chapter four.”

As class went by, Danny stared at her book as if in a daze. Soon enough, the bell was ringing and students were walking out to make their way to their next class. As Lancer pulled out the quizzes to hand back to his next class, he saw Danny walk up to his desk. 

“Uh, Mr. Lancer. I just wanted to… Thank you for calling me Danny today.”

Lancer smiled. “I thought about it and made the conclusion that sometimes exceptions can be made.”

Danny smiled back at him. “Okay. Yeah, just, thanks again. Bye.” She quickly walked out the door. 

QQQQQ

Lancer whistled as he walked out of the school towards his car. It was the weekend and he was looking forward to some relaxation as he graded the tests for his junior level mythology class. Today had been ghost free and he was hoping to make it home without incident. 

Just as he finished that thought, Lancer heard a crash and a cackle come from further into the parking lot. Craning his neck to see over the cars, he could see the green techno ghost and… Danny?

The techno ghost laughed again and electricity ran up and down its arms. Lancer dropped his briefcase and started hurrying quietly towards where the ghost was looking down at her. 

“Foolish child! You think you can defeat me? Technus?!” 

Mr. Lancer crouched behind a car when he heard Danny snort. “I’ve defeated you multiple times already.”

Lancer’s eyebrows drew down. What did that mean?

Technus cackled. “Ah but this time will be different! I have found the latest upgrades in the interwebs and will use them to my disposal!”

Lancer was stepping out from behind the car and was about to distract the ghost so Danny could get away when a flash of bright light startled him. A ring appeared around Danny’s waist and spread into two, traveling up and down her body. Left behind was… Phantom?

Phantom sprung into the air and punched Technus in the face, sending him crashing into the school. Lancer couldn’t do anything but watch the ghost boy pummel the other ghost into the wall. 

A mixture of surprise and happiness was flitting through Lancer. His suspicions confirmed in the unlikeliest way possible. 

Soon Technus was defeated and trapped in Phantom’s thermos. He watched as Phantom turned around, surveying the damage in the parking lot when he met Lancer’s eyes. His own eyes widened and he looked away before meeting Lancer’s gaze again. 

“Danny?”  
His eyes widened again and a panicked expression wormed its way into his face. He shook his head vigorously, hands motioning in a no pattern. 

“Danny, come on. Let’s go back to my classroom. I have something important to show you.”

Without looking to see if the boy followed him, Lancer walked back towards the school and through the halls and into his classroom. Turning around, he saw that Danny had followed but the panicked expression had not yet left his face. 

“Take a seat, Mr. Fenton.”

Danny’s eyes widened and he floated down into one of the chairs off to the side of Lancer’s desk and transformed back.

“How did you..?”

“I saw that ghost squaring you down and was making my way towards you when you transformed in the middle of the parking lot.”

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “I knew that would come back to bite me one day.”

Lancer nodded. “Now, what i wanted to show you was-”

“Wait! You can’t tell my parents! They can’t know!” 

Looking at Danny with wide eyes, Lancer let out an exclamation. “To kill a mockingbird, Danny! I couldn’t fathom outing you!”

Danny’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“Danny, do you know what transgender means?”

Leaning back in his seat, Danny remained silent. Lancer reached forward and grabbed the picture sitting on his desk. 

“Danny, do you know who this is?”

He leaned forward and looked at the woman in the photo with long black hair. “Your sister?”

Lancer shook his head. “Nope, that was me when I was in college.”

Danny’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head with how wide they were. “That’s you?!”

He nodded. “This was just a month before I started transitioning.”

“You’re…” Danny looked up. “You’re trans?”

He nodded again. “I knew something was different throughout my adolescence but I never had the courage to take those first steps until I was in college.”

“Keeping this photo here though… Doesn’t it hurt?” Danny whispered.

“It used to.” Lancer said. “It used to make me angry that I had to work so hard to have my own identity. Now, it lets me reflect on the person I’ve become, who I wouldn’t be without the experiences I have.”  
“How do you know when you’re ready to come out?” Danny asked quietly.

“That’s hard to say. It’s up to the individual when they’re ready to start that part of their journey. The most important part is knowing whether or not you’ll be safe.”

“I think Jazz knows.” His brows furrowed. “About both things, somehow. She’s been being weird and supportive. My parents…” He sighed. “I’m sure they’d love me just the same whether I was a boy or a girl but being a ghost…”

He shook his head. “Please don’t tell them I’m Phantom. I’m not ready for that. I can’t-”

Lancer shook his head reassuringly. “That decision can only be made by you. But I can be here to give you any kind of support you need.”

Danny smiled at him. “Thanks Mr. Lancer.” He stood up. “I should get going now. Thanks for, uh, witnessing my secret identity I guess. See you on Monday.”

He waved to Lancer as he walked out the door. 

“Have a nice weekend, Mr. Fenton.”


	2. Happiness

“Oh, come on Sammy-kins! Your new hair will look so beautiful!” Pamela exclaimed brightly as she sat in a nearby chair while the hairdresser washed bleach out of Sam’s hair.

“I liked my hair the way it was before.” Sam mumbled. 

Pamela tsked. “That black was so dreary though. This will make you look much more lively.”

“That is a contradiction in itself.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t so insistent in covering you and all your belongings in those miserable blacks and purples you _ would  _ be more lively.”

“I like being miserable. It’s part of my goth aesthetic.” 

“You mean that phase you’re going through?” Pamela picked up a magazine that was sitting on her lap. “You’ll grow out of that. Mansons are part of an upper society, not one of those… hoodlums.”

The hairdresser sat Sam up and began putting hair color in her hair. Sam raised an eyebrow. “What about grandma? You know, the one that actually grew up with the Manson name?”

Pamela visibly prickled at that. “Your grandmother is very eccentric.”

“So?” Sam glared at her mom. 

“She’s not a good role model. She sets a bad example.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, okay.” 

They sat in silence as the hairdresser finished brushing hair dye through Sam’s hair and it was rinsed out for a second time. The hairdresser blow dried and styled it before turning Sam’s chair around to face the mirror. 

In her reflection, Sam saw a stranger with long auburn hair staring back at her. Her mom started clapping rapidly.

“See, Sammy! Look at how pretty it is.”

Cringing, Sam looked away and started getting out of her seat. 

“Yeah, yeah. Can we just go home now?”

QQQQQ

Storming into her room, Sam slammed her door shut, throwing her backpack across the room towards her bed and letting out a frustrated shout. Fuming, she walked back and forth across her room before looking in the vanity mirror that was against one of the walls. Her long auburn hair, her pink dress, her white flats. She kicked the shoes off of her feet before storming into her closet. After changing, Sam emerged wearing black and white plaid pajama pants and a black tank top, carrying the dress. 

Gripping the dress with a death grip, she pulled out a pair of scissors and started hacking every which way into it, destroying it beyond recognition. 

“I hate this! I hate it here!” She yelled as she picked up the flats, about to destroy those too when she heard a soft knock on the door. 

Throwing the shoes back across the room, she stomped over to the door and ripped it open to find grandma Ida standing there. 

“Oh. Hi grandma.” She said, letting the tension drain from her. 

“What’s the matter, bubala?”

Sam let out another growl from her throat as Ida walked past her. “It’s mom! She’s not letting me have a say in anything! Not in what I wear, what I do with my hair! She’s just trying to make me into a carbon copy of herself!” 

Ida sat down on Sam’s bed. “That sounds terrible.”

“Right?!” Sam closed the door and started pacing back and forth again. “I don’t get it! Why can’t she let me be my own person?” Her shoulders slumped.

Waving Sam over, Ida wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I don’t have an answer for that. That’s just how some people are. But.” She pulled out an armful of objects from underneath her ponch. “Maybe this can help.”

Sam’s eyes widened and shined as she saw what her grandma brought her. Black hair dye, an electric shaver, purple lipstick. Tears started to fill her eyes. 

She sniffed. “Won’t this get me in trouble?”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Ida said mischievously. 

Together, Sam and Ida cut, shaved, and dyed her hair. Applying the purple lipstick, Sam looked in the mirror and let out a deep breath. She turned to face her grandma, tears streaming down her face. “Thank you, grandma.” She leaned over for a hug. “I haven’t felt like myself in months.”

“It’s no problem. Now come on, let’s go get a snack.”

They snuck out of Sam’s room, careful to avoid the office down the hall where her dad’s voice traveled into the hallway, and downstairs to the kitchen. They pulled out two pudding cups from the pantry and began eating when they heard a loud gasp and the fluttering of papers. 

Sam turned to see her mom standing in the doorway, hands raised and a pile of mail on the floor by her feet. They stared at each other for a few moments before Pamela threw her arms into the air. 

“What did you do to your hair?!” She exclaimed. “There’s no salvaging that! Why is your hair black again?” Pamela gasped. “Is that purple lipstick? Why, I would never-”

“Yeah, that’s right mom!” Sam yelled as she stood up. “ _ You _ would never. You would never dress like this, act like this. But guess what? I’m not you. I have never been anything like you. I’m not some doll you can dress up and play with! I’m your daughter!”

“Samantha Manson! How dare you talk to me like that!” Pamela reached into her pocket, pulling her phone out and tapping on the screen. “Go get your shoes on. We’re going to go fix your mess of hair.”

“No!”

Pamela’s eyes snapped back to Sam. “No? No?! You don’t get a choice in this young lady. Now, go put your shoes-”

“No.”

Both Sam and Pamela looked to Ida, who had stood up and was glaring at Pamela.

“Excuse me?”

“Sam will not be going back to the hairdresser with you, Pamela.”

Pamela huffed. “That’s not your decision to make, Ida.”

“It isn’t yours either, Pamela!” Ida straightened up out of her slouch to stand at her full height, walking up to Pamela to look down at her. “I will not stand her any longer while you treat my granddaughter’s interests and identity with disdain!” 

“She doesn’t know better. She-”

“Sam knows better than anyone what she is most comfortable wearing. Sam is the one that knows herself best, no one else. Saying you know your daughter better than she knows herself is-” Ida sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “She’s not happy Pamela. You’re not making her happy.”

“How do you know what-”

“Pamela, why are you yelling at mom?”

Eyes flicking to her husband, Pamela looked at Jeremy who was standing in another doorway to the kitchen. 

“I- they- she just- look at her hair!” She threw her arms up again, gesturing at Sam’s head.

Turning to look at Sam, Jeremy’s eyes widened a fraction but his face settled into a soft smile. “It looks perfect.”

“What?” Pamela gasped. 

“Come on.” Jeremy frowned when he looked back at Pamela. “We need to talk.”

Sam and Ida watched Jeremy as he pulled a sputtering Pamela out of the kitchen, the click clack of heels growing quieter. 

“That’s my boy.”

Sam snorted at Ida. She looked back at where her parents disappeared to. “I’m actually surprised he did that.”

“I had a talk with him after your mother dragged you to a fourth root touch up. He didn’t know how much it actually upset you, so he agreed to pick up the hair dye for me.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open. “Dad bought the hair dye?!”

“Yep.” Ida chuckled and nudged her. “Don’t tell your mother though, she’d probably have an aneurysm.”

“I bet.”

“Come on, bubala. Let’s make some brownies.”


	3. Denial

“It wasn’t my fault.”

Wes stood under the shade of a tree filled with green leaves, the ground beneath him filled with soft grass and flowers.

“It couldn’t have been my fault.” He stared at the ground beneath his feet. He had nearly stepped on a bouquet of flowers. 

“I was just.” Wes laughed. “Doing what I normally do. You just had to...had to be more careless this time. Reckless. I mean, if it took this long for it to finally happen, it couldn’t have been because of me, right?”

“And how did  _ they _ even find out anyways! I didn’t tell them! I just uploaded the video online and posted pictures inside the school! I didn’t tell the GIW anything!”

“I… It wasn’t-”

QQQQQ

_ Monday morning the hallways of Casper High were filled with rumors and gossip about the videos posted last week. Photos still littered the walls where the teachers didn’t find them and take them down. Everyone continued to ignore him even though he was the one that posted everything. He had one more detention to serve today for taping up photos everywhere, but it was worth it to finally see everyone acknowledge the truth.  _

_ Behind him, he heard the main doors of the school open and the hallway hushed. Turning around, he saw Danny Fenton with his two friends. He had his hood up while Sam and Tucker flanked him on both sides. Manson was wearing her weird looking combat boots with spikes on the top, ready to kick the next person who got in Danny’s face.  _

_ They walked over to where their lockers were, every set of eyes in the hallway following the trio.  _

_ For someone who had just gained a million dollars worth of popularity, Danny Fenton looked miserable.  _

_ Soon, the first bell was ringing and the chatter and whispers picked back up as students began to head to the first class.  _

_ Wes walked into Lancer’s english classroom and headed to the back row of desks. He sat down and pulled out a notebook. Just as the bell was ringing, Sam, Tucker, and Danny walked in. Before Danny could sit down Lancer called him to the front and started talking to Danny in a hushed voice. Danny shook his head and nodded, giving him a thumbs up. Lancer gave him a thumbs up back and shooed him over to where Sam and Tucker had sat down.  _

_ “Alright, class.” Lancer said. “Take out your notes you took on chapter seven of Great Expectations. We’ll be going over the chapter today and discussing it.” _

_ Before Lancer could begin the discussion the door to the classroom burst open, four men in white suits running in, guns trained on Danny.  _

_ “Lord of the Flies!” Mr. Lancer shouted. “What is the meaning of this?” _

_ “It has come to our attention that this boy is none other than Danny Phantom. He is a dangerous ghostly entity of ectoplasmic level 8 and must be taken into custody.” _

_ “He is a child!” Mr. Lancer said sternly, walking towards the agents.  _

_ As Lancer was reaching for Danny, one of the agents pushed him back, sending him toppling onto the floor. The teenagers in the room gasped, their eyes darting between the agents and Danny. _

_ Danny looked slowly between the agents and the window. He jumped up and sprinted in the direction of the window, white rings appearing around his waist. Before he could completely transform, he was hit with a beam of light coming from a small device. The rings disappeared and he stumbled into the wall. Turning back around, Danny started running around the desks towards the door. _

_ One of the agents grabbed Danny by the arm and slammed him into a desk, his head bouncing on the surface.  _

_ “What are you doing to him?!” Paulina shrieked.  _

_ “Where are you taking him?” Dash yelled, standing up.  _

_ “He will be studied in our facilities and disposed of afterwards. An ectoplasmic entity of this level cannot be allowed to exist.” _

_ Danny scoffed. “As if.” He yanked his arms out of the agents grip and began running again just to be grabbed by the shoulder by another man. The agent took the gun in his other hand and smashed it into the back of Danny’s head. The sound reverberated inside of Wes’s ears and all he could do was stare. _

_ “Hey government fucks!” Sam yelled. The students in the room turned to see Sam jumping at the agents, both spiked boots in her hands. She managed to hit one of them in the head but the other caught her and threw her across the room.  _

_ “Sam!” Tucker yelled, darting over to her.  _

_ The students watched with wide eyes as the agents finally picked Danny up and carted him out of the room, leaving them in silence. A few moments passed before Sam’s broken voice filled the room.  _

_ “This is all your fault.” _

_ Wes turned at her cracking voice, seeing her face, tear stained and glaring at him. He could feel the rest of the class turning their glares on him as well and he could feel his hands going numb.  _

_ “This is all your fault!”  _

QQQQQ

Wes fell to his knees on the grass. 

“This isn’t what I wanted. This isn’t what I wanted to happen.”

He stared at Danny’d grave in front of him, a tear finally spilling from his eye. 

“It can’t be my fault.”


	4. Hospital

Jazz sat in a plastic chair next to Danny’s bed, her eyes never leaving his face. His arms were covered in bandages, they burnt up from both ectoplasm and the electricity that was in their parents “ghost portal”. 

She couldn’t believe her parents had left the broken portal plugged in and everything. Why leave such a big machine plugged in if it didn’t even work? Now, Danny was in the hospital because of their carelessness and negligence. 

She could still hear the sound of Danny, Sam, and Tucker’s screams mixed together. Could still feel the panic as she raced from her room upstairs all the way to the basement. Still feel the fear at seeing Danny laying on the floor, smoking. 

That fear had never gone away. Danny was no longer in critical condition, but he looked pale and weak in his hospital bed. They weren’t sure if he would suffer from any complications when he woke up. The doctors were worried the electricity might have given him brain damage and were looking at some scans they had taken before bringing Danny to his room. 

Suddenly the door to the room opened and from the corner of her eye Jazz could see a large orange mass pass through the doorway. A vibrating, seething rage filled her again and it took everything in her to keep from shaking in anger. 

A cup of coffee was placed on a table near her but she didn’t so much as move her eyes to glance at it. She kept her gaze trained on Danny. She had already chewed her parents out when they got to the hospital while Danny was being attended to. 

Danny got hurt because of one of their inventions, and they seemed like they felt bad, but she could tell a part of them still didn’t understand that teenagers should not be so exposed to volatile equipment and materials. They wouldn’t back down on the chores given to Danny that involved cleaning their inventions in the basement, even after one of their inventions landed him in the hospital. 

Aside from her parents, Jazz had a burning rage for Sam as well. She knew that without the prompting from the goth girl that Danny would have never stepped foot inside the portal. While Tucker had been texting her every few hours for updates on Danny, Sam’s number remained completely silent. Part of Jazz hoped the girl felt guilty. The other part realized that the younger teenagers probably hadn’t realized the danger in it considering the portal was supposed to be broken. 

It was her parents fault for letting the situation be possible in the first place. 

Jazz sat up straighter when Danny groaned. He shifted in the bed and his eyes pried themselves open. He looked around the room with squinted eyes. His eyes landed on their parents and fear filled his gaze for a fraction of a second and they continued their path to land on Jazz. Her brows drew down.

“How do you feel?”

Danny leveled a stare at her. “Sore.”

“Danny!” Their mom shouted, hurrying over. “We’ve been so worried!”

She was about to lean down to hug him when he flinched at the motion. Jazz’s eyes widened at that before she started shooing her parents away before they got to close. 

“Give him some space. He just said he’s sore, he probably doesn’t want you touching him right now.” 

He turned his head and smiled at her. “Thanks, Jazz.”

Jazz sat and watched as the doctor came in to examine Danny and discuss what had all happened. She kept thinking about the look on Danny’s face.

He’d never been afraid of their parents before. Embarrassed yes, but never afraid. Even with their mad scientist practices. 

As Danny talked with the doctor, his hand shifted and she saw it go through his blanket and mattress. He pulled it back out, clenched it into a fist and held it by his side where it had been sitting on the bed. Her eyes widened and slowly moved towards her parents who hadn’t noticed a thing. When her eyes went back to Danny he was looking at her with panic in his eyes. She pressed her lips into a thin line and crossed her fingers in her lap. 

He looked at her hand and took a deep breath, and repeated the gesture. 

Jazz always told their parents everything, but it seemed like everything was about to change. 


End file.
